The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses which are mounted with many LSI parts and required to be miniaturized, and, more particularly, to a hyperfunctioned semiconductor device which can be made extremely dense.
A semiconductor device wherein a plurality of tape carrier type semiconductor modules which are connected electrically to frames are prepared and connected and stacked to each other via electrodes on the frames is indicated in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-198148. The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/631154 also shows a similar technique, and is pending now. In this shape, mounting in high density by stacking only LSIs is realized. However, mounting in high density of functional parts including chip parts which are necessary to improve the function of the structural circuit is not taken into account. Therefore, it is required to mount those function improving parts in the neighboring area of the stacking type semiconductor device by soldering them later in the conventional way and the entire function circuit unit is not always as dense as desired.
As to parts which are mounted on products such as personal computers and work stations which have been increasingly downsized, lightened, and hyperfunctioned, the parts are requested to be miniaturized, hyperfunctioned, and highly densified. When mounting LSIs which are used for those apparatuses, tape carrier type semiconductor modules which are characterized by being thin are frequently used at present.
Chip parts such as capacitors for improving characteristics of a semiconductor device during high speed operation and for protecting the semiconductor device from power noise are mounted in the neighboring area of the semiconductor device. Therefore, even if the semiconductor device and parts are miniaturized as far as possible, an increase in the mounting area corresponding to a semiconductor device cannot be ignored due to the wiring area of the chip parts in the neighboring area of the device.